rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Aramei Terumi
First Name Aramei Last Name Terumi IMVU Username ITenken Nickname (optional) The Chef : ''' Aramei received the chef nickname because of his profficiency with boil release and vapor style jutsu. He'e been known to boil burn his enemy's flesh until it gives off an enticing aroma, similar to a fresh cooked meal. He's "cooked" a multitude of enemies and is extremely famed across the land because of his relentless nature using his techniques. '''Lefty : Lefty was the nickname that Aramei received when during an unfortunate first mission, his right eye was sliced out of its socket. Later, replaced by glass his vision is limited, and a scar remains there. The term lefty derives from his ability to see extremely better than normal with his left eye and the profficient and dominant use of his left hand in battle. Age & Date of Birth 1/19/233 (17 years of age) Gender Male Ethnicity Kirigakuran Height 6"1 (6 feet, one inch(es)) Weight 176 lbs. (Pounds) Blood Type O + (Rare) Occupation Ninja/Shinobi Scars/Tattoos Gouge : ''' The "Gouge" scar is the scar that Aramei obtained during his first official shinobi mission as his right eye was taken from its socket through and unproffesional surgery with a kunai. The scar hovers over his right eye and some parts of his cheek and forehead. '''Terumi Tattoo : The Terumi Tattoo is a tattoo similar to an heirloom, where on his left shoulder he gets the clan symbol tattooed onto his skin in a combination of red, black, and blue ink. Affiliation Kirigakure Relationship Status Single (Sadly) Personality & Behaviour ( Bare min of 100 words, We would love to see 200+ on how your character acts and behaves in any given situation. Ie: A hard time in their life/How they act around their friends.) ( The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) Nindo (optional) "Spirit = Bloodflow" "Through Death, there's life." "What am I cooking today?" Bloodline/Clan Terumi Clan : The Terumi Clan's ancestor, Maruta was born in the era after the sage of the six paths died. The Terumi Clan was one of the clans with the Hozuki Clan, Yuki Clan, and Gyokana Clan to find Kirigakure, but due to years of a civil war, the Terumi Clan went into hiding. Aside the Yuki Clan before the start the series, Kirigakure decided that the Terumi Clan is no longer, their enemy or ever has been, but rumors has it that most villagers hired purgers to kill any members of the clan, so they sent out tracker ninja to find and rescue survivors, basically children. only ten children (at the ages of 5, 6, or as infants) were saved, Mei Terumi, the current Fifth Mizukage, was saved and adopted by the previous Mizukage, Yagura. The Terumi are often red of hair and green in the eyes, and are profficient in the use of water ninjutsu with an inclusion of their ability and Kekkai Genkai of Boil Release, or Vapor Style. Which utilizes both fire and water natures to create a corros eea145b4-2c3d-41f5-8357-355ef151879a_zpsa0877b69.jpg|The Skilled Mist Technique THis one.png|The Symbol for 'Boil Release' 416aa66218e5e2721f79b395a7098685.jpeg|The Terumi Clan Symbol Family Azinna Terumi (Twin Sister) Azinna Terumi is Aramei's twin sister, and during a dangerous mission she was officially labeled a missing-nin'. '' It really broke his heart and he still looks for her to this day. '''Adara Terumi (Father) Adara Terumi is Aramei's father, and was an extremeley talented ninja and sage. It was said that he went on a number of expeditions and one time, he didnt come back leaving Aramei and his sister by themselves in Kirigakure. F69ed435-cc61-41fc-bb79-5d862c92c5a6 zpse6adcf7e.jpg|Father 7cdaaa4d-2ffe-4e88-8dc0-1852ce2d6cb1 zps5eff7992.png|Sister Ninja Rank TBA Element One Fire Release ''' Fire Release ( Katon; English TV "Fire Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage. The chakra nature is common among shinobi of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, notably with the Sarutobi clan and the Uchiha clan, the latter having been noted to hold a natural affinity for it. Amaterasu, a power only acquired through wielding the Mangekyo Sharingan is stated to be the highest level of fire nature transformation. Fire.png|The symbol for Katon 320px-Elemento_Fuego_Corriente_de_Llamas.png|Konoha Nin using Katon Element Two '''Water Release: Water Release (, Suiton; English TV "Water Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. The water affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Kirigakure. Offensive water techniques seem to inflict harm from the force they exert which would cause internal damage to a human. Watah.png|The Symbol for Suiton 300pxviolentwaterwave.png|A young shinobi using Suiton Weapon of choice Ozumushi (The water cricket blade) ''' This blade is a katana that Aramei uses because of its agileness and sharpness as well as its unique ability to exude and channel water jutsu through an amplification process that allows water chakra to consume and pulse the blade. '''Nureta Kunai '(The wet leaf kunai)' This kunai is a specially made, onyx-glass metal with a handle wrapped in spider fiber, said to be crafted a long time ago by Aramei's ancestors. This kunai has the ability to transfer mouth chakra to the tip of the kunai and exude it outwards. Meaning, the mouth chakra Aramei would usally use to release his corrosive mist can now be transfered to his kunai, in order to make a "blade of mist" as he describes it. 000145m.jpg|The Nureta Kunai bruhhh.png|The Water Cricket Katana Jutsu Levels Tools ***Senbon ***Med Kit ***Scrolls ***Summoning Contracts ***Rope ***Wire Jutsu List Allies/Enemies None Atm. Background Information The Beginning A soft, delicate tone to his voice. The first thing he heard, the first thing he saw, the opening of the eye and the structural being of is formal home, his body bloody and pulled from his doorframe with a few tugs, one stronger than the one before. On a winter's day, aboard a humid cold, he was born and brought into this world as a someone who'd change something, who'd do something. His mother held him in his arms, here eyes bold and narrow, brown of hair as her skin was turning a reasonable pale. He cried after being slapped and as he was brought into the world, his mother was taken out. And just before she died as his father held Aramei in his hands, there was another cry within seconds; Twins. Aramei was blessed with a twin sister, Azinna who would always have his back when nobody did. Their father was the only one left for them now and it was his responsibility to treat them with care and teach them about the world. Aramei's father was a significant Kirigakure figure, born 220 years after the war, he was a diplomat, a soldier, and a renowned sage. His inability to become available to his family due to work, led to the hiring of a housemaiden. Kirigakure had been built less to hide during the time in this present future. The Structure now was rather different, as the implemented towers for housing in the center of the village had become the average built on the basis of mountains surrounding the village as a sign of prosperity, the economy and balance of trade between villages clearly showing in strength as peace formulated heavily throughout the world. Their father owned a large, loft style apartment at the top of a tower south of the Mizukage's office which was rather large in interior and had one hell of a view. This was where they'd grow up. Aoi, the housemaiden was hired around the Twins' third birthday to make sure that they were always looked after and occupied while their father was off away on diplomatic missions to the smaller villages to aid in the trade as well as the defense of each nation. Aramei and Azinna were the best of friends and did everything together. Their strength came from each other and as the years passed they found their father to be gone more and more, and more. One day, after a year of being gone he suddenly appeared, cold and different, his eyes his tone, darker more succulent to the ear. It was odd, though they didnt pay it much attention, they werent close to him anyways, anymore. The Education Education. For a while, despite the resources provided to them the twins' were spoiled and stupid. Their father, sat down and had a long talk with them one night, they were young but understood every word : "What do you want to do with your life?" It took a while, until Azinna cutely responded : "What did you want to do with your life daddy?" She asked as Aramei looked closely awaiting his answer. "I wanted to be a hero." He smirked as the two of them nodded telling him that's what they wanted to be too. It was then they decided they would become the best shinobi and defend their village to the best of their ability. It was during the first, young years of the academy that The Twins learned of their heritage. Their mother, a native from kusagakure was a prominent swordswoman and had once been anbu until her defection. Their Father, Adara was a native from Kirigakure as well as the outskirts and is a direct descendant along an extremely long line from the 5th Mizukage, the Terumi Clan. When learning of the history of his clan and the matter of they're hiding he understood and was infuriated. He vowed then and there to restore his clan's glory and bring them out of hiding. The more he researched the more he understood, he was becoming a young scholar. His clan was strong, what was it that they were to be ashamed of? The clan was profficient in water ninjutsu and had an affinity for fire too. If someone of the clan was born with both they would be able to channel the 'Boil Release' Kekkai Genkai. Aramei beginning planning out how he would carry out this mission, and as an extra push, his sister was right behind him, her aptitude for ninjutsu helped him extremely when taking on his challenges, they were becoming ninja, together. The Academy became a second home for them both, for Aramei more than Azinna, as he was the protagonist, and she was his shadow, his backbone, they approached every situation together. All of the mist academy students were young odd, scary, and dark and inclusive in their own ways. Its this 'Silence' that gave Kiri what he believed were the best ninja. Nothing mattered but the mission, the millitary commitment, it was wonderful. The sadistic and ambitious side of Aramei began to come out, Being Tainted by the matter in which he was needed. He decided then, he'd be no diplomat. Sinbound - Revenge It was here, finally it was here, the day of his graduation from the academy over the rigurous training of his last year his hair had grown reasonably long, and as they both matured his voice getting deeper as his sister began to "fill out". Over the years the standards for academy students to become genin was permitted to be pushed upward than in the past, where the only thing they had to do to be labled ninja was to make a clone. "Hmph". He could do that years ago. Kirigakure had developed an advance combat improvement program called the pit, and as its name entails its extremely gruesome. It had been a year since, yes since they were all alone. The previous childish smiles of them both gone, sadistic grins and straight faces were their new masks, it was inevitable. While away at training, they were told that their father was missing and had seemingly abandoned them and left them in the hands of the housemaiden. She was no where near any form of compensation. Though without him, they had made it here, and